Lune, Etoile et Larmes
by Efirg
Summary: Sous le clair de lune, il pense et se fait une promesse qu'il jure de tenir. Tout ça pour les deux têtes endormies sur ses genoux. One-Shot


**Disclamer** : Le manga ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jun Mochizuki.

Un petit OS tout mignon sur mon trio préféré. Et contrairement à ce que peut évoquer le titre, ce n'est pas triste ; disons plutôt que je n'avais aucune idée.

**Fandom** : Pandora Hearts

**Auteur** : Efirg

**Genre** : Friendship

**Rating** : K

**Personnages** : Oz. V ; Gilbert/Raven & Alice

**Résumé** : Sous le clair de lune, il pense et se fait une promesse qu'il jure de tenir. Tout ça pour les deux têtes endormies sur ses genoux.

Sinon, bonne lecture et quand vous aurez fini de lire, n'oubliez pas l'emplacement spécialement fait pour écrire des reviews. Eh oui, des reviews de temps en temps, ça fait plaisir (les autres auteurs me comprennent surement).

* * *

><p>Il regardait le ciel sombre parsemé des touches argentées. Les étoiles brillaient, elles semblaient si près et étaient pourtant si loin. Le vent soufflait faiblement, assez pour faire bouger légèrement ses cheveux. Certaines mèches rencontrèrent son visage et le caressèrent doucement avant de revenir à leur place. Il ferma les yeux. L'air frais lui faisait du bien. Il déplaça sa main et celle-ci vint se poser sur la figure qui reposait sur ses genoux. Il entendait merveilleusement bien sa respiration calme. Sa main atterrit dans ses cheveux et il se mit à jouer avec. Il entendit un léger bruit de contentement. Il sourit et rouvrit les paupières. Elle lui semblait tellement sereine. Il détourna son regard et celui-ci tomba sur la seconde forme qui reposait également sur ses genoux. Ses cheveux virevoltaient au gré du vent, ondulaient gracieusement et retournaient à leur place initiale avec légèreté.<p>

Il fixa ensuite la lune, brillante et aussi argentée que les larmes qu'il sentit tomber le long de ses joues. Ce n'étaient pas des larmes de tristesse, de peine ou de douleur. C'étaient de simples larmes qui glissaient, des larmes libératrices. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement de l'eau salée qui était contenue depuis trop longtemps. Il ne ressentait ni tristesse, ni peine, seulement une plénitude, un calme qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Son regard retomba sur les deux figures qui l'avaient pris pour un oreiller. Oui, il en était certain, c'était grâce à eux, grâce à leurs sourires, leurs rires, leur légèreté et leur innocence malgré tout ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Il avait retrouvé une raison de vivre même si celle-ci lui avait coûté cher, il était heureux et c'était ça que traduisait l'eau cristalline sur son visage, elle traduisait sa joie.

Un faible tremblement attira son attention. Ils devaient avoir froid. Il faisait nuit et même si le vent ne soufflait pas fort, la température n'était pas très élevée. Lui-même commencé à avoir froid. Cependant il n'avait pas le courage de les réveiller. Ils semblaient si paisibles. Un sommeil sans cauchemars, seulement le doux sifflement du vent et le léger bruit de sa respiration. Il regarda une dernière fois le ciel, toujours inchangé, avant de secouer les épaules de deux endormis. Ceux-ci ouvrirent lentement les yeux, encore somnolents.

"Hum, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" fit l'un d'eux d'une voix endormie.

"On doit retourner à l'intérieur, le temps commence à se rafraîchir." Répondit-il, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

Il les aida à se relever. Une fois qu'ils furent debout, ils se collèrent immédiatement à leur ancien oreiller qui laissa échapper un soupir surpris avant de sourire de nouveau. Ils étaient vraiment adorables. C'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la cabane qui leur servait d'abri. Une fois rentrés, ils se séparèrent et les deux plus petits allèrent directement vers la chambre qui leur avait été attribuée. Lui resta là, sur le seuil de la chambre et les regarda se diriger vers leur chambre. Il entra finalement et ferma la porte. Il parvint à retirer son manteau malgré son handicap et le posa sur la table. Lorsqu'il vit la lumière de la chambre s'éteindre, il attendit quelques minutes avant d'y entrer. Les deux étaient collés l'un à l'autre, la couverture relevée jusqu'à leurs cous. Seules leurs têtes dépassaient et leurs respirations étaient lentes et calmes. Il s'approcha lentement et se pencha. Il posa sa main sur leurs têtes et l'embrassa sur le front. Les deux laissèrent un petit sourire apparaître sur leurs visages.

"Bonne nuit Oz. Bonne nuit Alice."

Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Bonne nuit Gil."

"Bonne nuit tête d'algues."

Il sourit et sortit. Cette nuit, il en était certain, il protégerait les deux petites qui dormaient profondément dans la pièce d'à côté, et ce quoi qu'il en coûte. Ils avaient pris une place importante dans son cœur et il veillerait sur eux peu importe ce qui arriverait ou ce qu'ils apprendraient, peu importe ce qu'ils devraient affronter.


End file.
